welcome_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9
Jenny is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. She tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Physical Appearance Jenny stands at 6.6 feet (2.01 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt, and knee socks), a belly-bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button) which doubles as a linchpin, hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time". Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functional, metallic electronic brain, which her eyes are connected to. Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Personality Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but becomes agitated when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, being kind and sweet, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive. The Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of this for self-gain or to humiliate Jenny. Despite this, she can also be mischievous, hotheaded, careless, and stubborn at times, but always learns from her mistakes. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over time. However, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. She stopped a meteor by herself, and she has hit the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes in the city. *'Superhuman Speed:' She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability:' Her outer shell is made from an extremely durable titanium alloy, built to withstand heavy impacts and damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to damage. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Jenny shows that she has super hearing by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. *'Telescopic Vision:' She can see further than any human being. **'Electromagnetic Vision:' She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ***'Digital Vision:' Makes everything looks like an 8-bit video game ***'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet light. ***'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. ***'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. ***'Rainbow Vision:' Makes everything look multicolor, with a 60's style. ***'"Heat" Vision:' Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. Dr. Wakeman wearing a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ***'Sausage Vision:' Makes everything look like sausages. *'Flight:' Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She can travel at speeds beyond the speed of sound by exiting the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. *'Various Weaponry:' Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanized body, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. *'Energy Beam': She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers:' She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles. She used this ability to stop a runaway Ferris wheel. *'Shapeshifting:' She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. She can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. *'Multilingualism:' Jenny has integrated CDs containing data for every single language in the world, allowing her to speak every language known to mankind. *'Corrosive Reflex:' She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination, made by triple polycarbonate lamination. This protects her against corrosive substances. Gallery File:Dcd0yqr-beb6fb16-f285-4195-ab90-75c980c5908f.jpg|Jenny meeting Lisa File:Mlaatr_jenny_spdpaint_by_onisuu-d7pvjf8.png|Chibi Jenny (Note: Ears are visible) File:Animation_loop_bobbin_in_place_by_retsof_noraa-d7t1dfl.gif File:Jenny_by_robotoco-dbdm5jp.png File:Tumblr_oqu3vrDk3t1ruabdgo1_r1_1280.png File:Tumblr_p40dfxytUO1ujb713o1_1280.png File:Tumblr_pgyy85mOrC1xiu3vuo1_250.jpg|Jenny and Alfur File:Tumblr_m96fm5ijfa1qk1u4to1_500.jpg File:Jenny_by_chibi_jen_hen_d2mppp-pre.jpg File:Tumblr_n9xvpdxXa51tud2xfo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Teenagers Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Nicktoons Team Category:Super Heroes